


Menial Task

by sp00kworm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, TLJ, Tfa, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: A menial worker’s task is more than Hux bargained for when he has to venture out into the cold of Starkiller Base to find the elusive Kylo Ren and deliver an important package to the Jedi Killer. He didn't expect to have to scale a hill to find him training in the freezing cold.





	Menial Task

The throne room was eerily quiet as Hux entered and he strode forwards, sweat rolling down his back as he eyed the praetorian guards that lined the outer perimeter of the room. Their weapons sizzled with electricity and Hux swore he heard one of them ignite the weapon just to make him jump. Snoke held his hand up to stop the guard as he heard the echoing chuckle from the dangerous red helmeted warrior. The room was dimmed for Snoke’s tastes and the guards all placed their weapons away the soft buzz of their electromagnetic armour the only noise in the room. The Supreme Leader moved in his seat, his back curving unnaturally to one side as he tried to make himself comfier. Hux waited before him, puffing out his chest slightly after bowing in respect.

“Supreme Leader, may I ask what is so dire that you called me here immediately?” The ginger eyed the tall grotesque alien before him and side eyed the praetorian guards as Snoke waved them away. They slowly filed towards one end of the room and seated themselves, their armour still humming quietly. Obviously Snoke didn’t see him as any threat.  
“You be right in assuming I do not see you as a threat, General.” Snoke rumbled, gesticulating slowly, “The task I have for you is a particularly menial one. You are to deliver this to Ren.” Snoke held out a hand, a data pad flying into it along with a small metal box. He floated them over to in front of Hux and waited for the General to take them before leaning forwards slightly in his chair, his arm resting on the side to help prop up his contorted torso. “I trust they will be delivered promptly and without you looking at the data pad.”   
The gaze of the alien force user made Hux want to squirm, but he nodded and bowed his head, “Of course Supreme Leader, I will see to it.” And left the room, glaring at the data pad in his gloved hands with disgust.

As Hux exited the walk of his shuttle he was assaulted by five questions as soon as his boot stood on the metal flooring of the command bridge. Officers of all divisions thought it necessary to take that moment to ask him ridiculous pointless questions. His patience soon wore thin and he appointed one of the superior commanders to take charge, the data pad in his pocket heavy against his leg with the small weighty metal box. He left stormily, trying to calm himself as he shrugged his great coat on and ventured out into the cold before booting up his own data pad and flicking through the masses of screens. Trying to find Ren’s schedule was difficult. It was hidden behind three firewalls that required the highest clearance and two fake names. Jedi Killer was one he found particularly funny, mostly since Ren had never killed a Jedi older than a child, and certainly not in one on one combat. The small grid detailed him to be free but engaged with training at this time. At least the force user had the foresight to time table his own activities and put where he would be, it was something Hux hadn’t expected. He sent a quick and curt message to Ren before setting off into the woods, pulling his first order cap down to cover the top of his ears against the cold. 

The snow was thick in the wilderness of Star Killer and Armitage hissed to himself as he plodded up the hill, his boots squeaking as the snow melted inside them and wet his socks. Muttering he heft his boots out of the snow drift and stood for a moment, catching his breath and listening for any sounds of life. It was quiet until the ignition of a light saber echoed off the trees and a great cry sounded. Hux jumped a little and rolled his eyes, listening to the screams of frustration and sounds of splintering bark. The light saber hissed and spluttered with anger like the master who wielded it, and Hux sighed, continuing up the hill, his nose going red with the cold and the wind. His hair was beginning to curl around his ears and he cursed the cold, wet planet as he reached the top of the hill and stood in some shallower snow. Scanning the trees, he listened again and then began to follow the echoing cries and shrieking light saber noises. Trudging forwards he happened upon a clearing and stopped to watch the angry force user batter a tree, eyes mapping the movements of the muscles exposed to the cold of the frozen planet.

Kylo screamed his frustration igniting the saber in his hand, dashing forwards in a quick slice before pirouetting and rolling the hilt over his hand slashing at the bark in two small slices. Raising the blade high he slammed the blade deep into the bark before reversing and going for a sideways cut. A chunk of the trunk fell to the ground and he growled again smashing the blade into the bark in a flurry of heavy handed slashes and subtle wrist rotations. The tree was scorched from the blows but still held strong. Grumbling Kylo wiped his forehead before twitching, the force murmuring around him with a disturbance. He flinched and whipped around just in time to watch Hux fire the blaster in his hand at him. Bringing his light saber up he managed to ping the bolt off the blade, and watch it smash into a branch above his head, gouging out a chunk of bark and burning the wood of the tree slightly. 

Kylo’s dark eyes were wide with surprise for a moment before clouding with anger, his face twisting into a snarl. Hux smiled smugly as he pocketed the blaster under his coat before walking forwards. The dark-haired force user watched him approach, his lips curling in a sneer, “What is it you want Hux? Have you got nothing better to do than waste your time annoying me and interrupting my training.” Kylo disengaged his weapon and placed it by his pack before turning back to the General.  
“Training? This looks more like one of your famous tantrums to me.” He snickered at the twitch of annoyance in Kylo’s broad shoulders, “Trust me, Ren, I have much better things I could be doing right now, but the Supreme Leader sent me.” Hux pulled the data pad and small box from his coat, brushing the accumulated snow flakes off them before handing them over. 

Kylo’s hand were ice cold to the touch and Hux flinched away. “Kriff Ren, put some clothes on your freezing.” He rubbed his own hands together, trying to get the blood running back to them properly in the ice-cold temperatures.   
Kylo glared at the ginger for a moment, “I’m doing endurance training, the cold helps.” He saw the other man roll his eyes and snatched the data pad and box with a grumble before turning around and opening the information. A holographic image sprung to life when he opened the file and Hux watched the hologram spin before frowning.

“Seems strange the supreme leader would have his…” Hux eyed the sweating messy dark side user with a reproachful look, “Jedi Killer, on the case of weaselling out spies from my forces.” He stiffened his back and Kylo rolled his shoulders in a small shrug.  
“I do not question the will of the Supreme Leader. I will see to this after I have finished my training.” Kylo placed the pad and small box in his pack and turn away pulling his hair up and out of his face, his back flexing in front of Hux. The General watched the muscles move again and coughed slightly.  
“Careful, Ren, you wouldn’t want to keep the Supreme Leader waiting.” He turned haughtily away and took a few steps before he felt a familiar sensation around him pulling him to a frozen halt.

Kylo chuckled, “Are you angry Hux, that the Supreme Leader questions the loyalty of your troops? Those troops you stole from the last man in command with a knife between his ribs.” The dark man leant over him with a taunting smile. “It must mean something if they have the guts to betray you hmm? Maybe that you are perhaps, not as intimidating as you believed yourself to be.” He twirled the saber over the back of his hand and turned away, releasing his freeze on Hux with ease before smashing the tree again.  
Hux growled and turned back to Kylo, his hands clenched by his sides, “Now you listen here, Ren…” He watched the dark man turn back to him, red light accentuating his features, hair pulled back in a short pony tail and sweat dripping down his chest. Sirens rang in his head and he stuttered before storming away, Kylo chuckling behind him.  
“Nothing to say General?!”   
“NOT TO YOU, REN!” Hux screamed as he stomped down the hill. 

It was close to after hours when Ren found him again, his mask firmly in place, his cowl wrapped around his neck against the cold. His mask turned to stare at Hux and the vocoder trembled deeply as Ren chuckled before crowding the General into a corner. The hissing of the mask sliding free was all Hux heard and a glimpse of dark glittering brown eyes was all he glimpsed before the force user kissed him. Kylo pulled away a second later, “As an apology for earlier, General.” The mask hissed once more and in a rush of coarse black fabrics, Kylo had disappeared into the shadows of the base once more. Hux stumbled into his quarters and kicked his bed before collapsing next to his ginger tabby Millicent and huffing, “I hate him, Millie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shitty one shot hope you liked.


End file.
